dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Persephone's Guide to the Dark Moon God:
Recommendations/Requirements: ( Gear, Stats, Skills, Healing ) Lava is required to heal above 1k to counter the 1k life erosion dot in P3 on the boss aoe. Priest wants dex close to 1100. You want your priest to be preferably a milkbabe portrait for the higher dex Barb hit 40+, crit as high as possible beyond that. NOTE: After selecting an ability, the AI remembers the last ability cast so when spamming damaging or healing abilities you can spam tap the appropriate heal or dmg target (in the case of an aoe heal from lava, any party member will do). I'm including this as even some our veteran players hadn't come across this or had forgotten it because of how much most people hate manual. Gear: Lava: Ideally we want 240+armor and 11k+hp. The reason for this is that is enough to take a hit in phase 2 and not wound. Unfortunately since we have a str heart lava can't wear it or her heals will not properly prep if she wounds. Thus you likely won't hit 11k hp and should focus more on dmg with her. Soul snatch can replace Heart for armor + con while also giving her dmg. Other than that toss the saint robe on her and some hit loots and desert shield for tanking. My first one is a 3%hit+8%magic loot to meet the healing requirements. Barb: STR heart is going on this guy and beyond that you want a spd+str sapphire ring ideally and high hit loots. Aim for 40% hit and then focus on crit > hit. He will do an ungodly amount of damage with this setup and that's his entire purpose. Since he has STR heart he's going to be fairly tanky for P1+P2 as a bonus. With the axe, ring, and heart and 1 hit loot my barb was pushing 45% hit so he's using a 2%hit/19%crit warrior wing as his second loot to give you an idea. Soul Sage: I'm wearing evil spirit ring over a second decadence to give her aome more armor and resist for P1/P2. I found without the extra stats she was a touch squishy for my liking. Hell's wand is going to be your best dmg output unless you get your hands on a radiant wand then you can consider using that instead. Otherwise same as the barb; hit +crit loots. Priest: You're gunning hard for dex on this girl. Since the boss and adds put a crazy resist down buff you want her resist buff as high as reasonably possible. raven cloak and demon mask serve this purpose well while also giving her some tanky stats. Her goal in P1/P2 isn't to heal a buttload but rather to mitigate dmg with that resist buff. You also need a FS loot on her (dex/heal oriented) and your best healing output related loot. Shoot for 1k dex bare minimum, closer to 1k preferred. Another bonus to raven cloak is the hit will help her land resist down in Phase 4 more. Tactics: Lava: Heal ally 1%. Heal self 30%. Everything else off. When doing damage you have to use her manually. Phase 3 is wounded strat and she is your tank so everything else needs to be turned off. Self heal 20% here is in case she gets wounded so she self heals. Barb: Standard Full Strength only Soul Sage: Leave venom off and Soul reap on. Heal self 30% and allies 60%. You can play with the healing but ultimately you want her prioritizing allies because Soul Reap has lifesteal on it. The reason I have Soul Reap on and not venm is because while it deals less damage, the MAG down is going to do wonders in P2 for reducing incoming damage while you burst down the first add. Priest: Heal self and ally always. You need to keep that resist buff up. Strategy: Phase 1: This should be a near 100% success rate. Take the lava and soul sage manual and single target nuke one add. You should have no problems doing this while your priest keeps everyone alive and once add 1 dies you can throw everyone back to auto while add 2 dies. I preferred to still manual and nuke add 2 as well. With my setup I reliably killed the boss before 3 minutes every time. Once 1:30 happens she heals I made sure my last lava heal was at 1:22 to top everyone off and I take my lava + soul sage manual to start nuking the second she heals. For this I use venom sorcery on my soul sage for the extra damage and manually soul reap every so often for MAG down if anyone is dropping faster than the mage can heal. In my case this was the soul sage more than anyone else so the lifesteal from soul reap was a bonus. Approaching 3 minutes you have to assess if you can time the boss dying and your party being topped off for entering P2. If you're low on damage or the answer to the last sentence is no, start soul reaping with your soul sage to get MAG down on the boss. This will make her 3minute heal heal for 240k, not 300k, and you can repeat 1:30-3:00 and kill her at 4:30 instead. If MAG down doesn't land, rinse and repeat. Phase 2: By the end I'd worked this out to a guaranteed success barring terrible RNG. When P2 starts I make sure my soul sage and lava are both manual. From my lava turn 1 I cast heal to give a dex buff to my priest for more teamwide resist. I then alternate fireball and heal so that my party gets some healing to supplement the mage and my lava helps nuked the first add down. When add 1 dies I throw my lava back on full healing to stabilize the team. My soul sage I have soul reap and I spam it on one add to help burst it down and also MAG down to reduce incoming dmg. If an ally drops 20% or so low I throw her auto to toss out some heals to keep people from dying but my priority here is killing add 1. Once both adds die my lava is manually healing the rest of the fight and my soul sage I spam soul reap on the boss to MAG down on so damage coming in is lower unless someone takes a single hit and drops low, then I throw her auto to toss out a heal. Every 1:30 the boss does a small nuke separate from her attack timer so I try my bets to have MAG down on to reduce the damage here. This part of phase 2 isn't a dps race, just make sure everyone is topped off giong in to each 1:30 interval. Try to make sure the boss dies without being around a 1:30 interval so you can have everyone topped off heading into P3. Phase 3: Here is where the lengthy part of the fight begins and is very simple when following some basic rules. It's an easy phase all about dodging bad single target RNG on your lava. 1. After an aoe your soul sage heals your lava once. At my priest's STR/SPD she was able to heal twice per wound which is ideal. EXCEPTION: Most boss hits are crits BUT normally after an aoe my lava would drop to 3k, but if the boss didn't crit my lava would drop to about 5500. In this instance I knew my priest's 2 heals would top them off and I was welcome to single target the boss once with my soul sage after revival. This is only possible if your priest can heal twice per wound. 2. After a single target on your lava your lava will wound and your soul sage must heal him/her twice or an aoe will kill them. You heal once after an aoe so your soul sage has a heal on standby in case this happens. This is also why your lava is set to heal sefl 30%; so she heals herself after reviving. My lava at her str/spd was JUST able to get a heal prepped before any aoe could go off. 3. If the boss single targets anyone OTHER THAN your lava, your soul sage can attack the boss once, even if the boss single targetted them. If the boss single targets your lava twice you can't really recover and it's a wipe hence the RNG to this phase. Sneaking in attacks from your soul sage reduces the possibility of this RNG occuring. This ends P3. As a side note. If you can quickly tap your priest to manual so she doesn't auto heal turn one in P4 it's a bonus, but this setup has such an unreal amount of damage that it shouldn't be your main focus in P3. Phase 4: This phase is literally just a "how much dmg did your guys do" check. Honestly, geared the way my guys are if I made it here it was an absolute 100% guaranteed kill. In the end I beat the timer by 15-20s. Your lava, SS, and Holy Sage all have damage button in their leftmost slots so as soon as P4 opens, throw all 3 of them auto and spam tap the area the left button pops up in and spam tap the boss. Once you've cast their abilities once spam click the blue icon on the boss and pray for those holy sage resist downs.